


Bukan Cinta Manusia Biasa

by VieroEclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieroEclipse/pseuds/VieroEclipse
Summary: His love isn't just an ordinary human love anymore.It's the true love. The truest of true love.The truest love of all.





	Bukan Cinta Manusia Biasa

**Author's Note:**

> Incorrect grammars, strange choices of word, not beta-ed etc. English isn’t my native language
> 
> Inspired by the Indonesian band song and MV. Dewa 19 - Bukan cinta manusia biasa. The fic title is based on their song title. Its mean "Not ordinary human love"

The room is so dark. The red haired man sitting on his chair with so many polaroid pictures scattered all over his desk and wall. It was difficult to read his expression in the dim light, but his amber eyes gazing passionately at one picture in his hand.

A picture of a young man with beautiful blue eyes.

It's not just that one picture which is special to him. His every polaroid pictures are special because all of them are portraying the same young man. The young man’s face, body, hair and his smile. All of it portrayed perfectly in every polaroid pictures he took.

The red haired man trailed his finger over the picture of young man’s handsome face. His blue eyes looked shining, so shining that its warmed the red haired man’s heart. His amber eyes soften with longing expression. He is longing for the young man presence. He need him so much. So much that it hurts.

He clenched his fists, knowing that his desire is just an impossible dream to achieve.

The truth is hard to accept, really. Everytime he looked in the mirror, his amber eyes darkened with these scars around his face. He looks so scary. So ugly that everyone called him a monster. These blackened scars are all over his face and his body, mocking him. As if they’re an incurable disgusting disease.

He tried to wash his face. Tried to get rid of these disgusting scars. But, he then cried when it didn’t work. These scars are permanent. They will always be there until he died.

He looked so contrast with the handsome young man. He is just a darkness compared to the young man’s light. He is just his shadow. He can only watch the young man’s back. Without those beautiful blue eyes turned to see him. Without those feelings being reciprocated.

And he doesn’t care about it. He doesn’t care if his light didn’t feel the same toward him. He doesn’t care if the young man never miss him. Never think about him. He doesn’t care even if the young man disgusted with him.

He will always love the young man. He will always love his light. No matter what happens.

Because his love isn't just an ordinary human love anymore.

It's the true love. The truest of true love.

_The truest love of all._

.

.

=====

Noctis Lucis Caelum is a handsome young man. He is a model and popular actor. The raven haired man is an idol with thousand fans around the world. His beautiful blue eyes could captivating everyone who looked on it.

There are always some people who watched his every step. He always become the center of attention. It doesn't make him uncomfortable. He got used to it a long time ago. It doesn’t bother him anymore. He is a celebrity after all.

That’s it until someone has taken his picture secretly.

Noctis knew there was someone who always followed him. He could feel a camera flashing at him from the distance. When he is alone, he could feel someone watching him. Watching every step he takes. Watching his every movement. He turned his eyes to the source of the flash light and his mysterious stalker quickly hid himself behind the wall.

Before he could react, his car has finally arrived in front of him.

And Noctis never saw how his stalker tried to reach him when he already inside the car and leaving the stalker alone in the street behind him.

His stalker could only reached out his hand forward with sadness in his amber eyes.

.

.

=====

“Why are you always following Noct around? Who the hell are you! Get away, you creepy bastard!”

“Gladio! Stop it!”

He grunted in pain when his idol’s bodyguard punched him in the face. His floral mantle and his fedora hat escaped from his head, showing his fiery red hair and scars around his cheek. Noctis watched in horror when his mysterious stalker lying down painfully on the ground with his polaroid camera nearly broke.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Damn it, Gladio! No need to punch him like that!” Noctis looked furious. He then rushed toward his stalker and tried to help the red haired man to sit down.

“I’m sorry, I can take you to the hospital.” The red haired man widen his eyes when his beloved light grabbed his shoulder and tried to touch his cheek. The young man looked so surprised to see some darkened scars around his stalker’s face. It looks like painful old burn scars. His eyes flinched with the sight as if he can feel the pain himself.

“D-Don’t look at me. Stay away.” The red haired man turned away, trying to hide his face from Noctis. He then quickly took his floral mantle and covering his head in shame. Noctis can see those sorrowful amber eyes behind the red hair. Its make his heart ache.

“Wait, you’re-”

“What the hell are you doing, Noct!? Stay away from that creepy old man!”

“Damn it, Gladio! Release me!” Noctis angrily yelled as he tried to escape from Gladio’s hold. His stalker then looked down at his camera. Those amber eyes looked hurt and his hand is shaking when he took his precious camera to his chest. Without a second thought, he then stand to his feet and began running away from Noctis.

“Wait! No! Don’t go!”

He just shut his eyes hearing his beloved pleas with pain in his heart. He gritted his teeth. Noctis already know his face. His scary face. His disgusting scars.

He didn’t dare to see how those blue eyes finally see the real him. He didn’t dare to see his reaction. Not now.

.

.

=====

He screamed in frustration, with water splashing all over his face. His beloved light already seeing his face. His ugly scars. His disgusting presence. He clawed these scars until it bleeds. The red blood dripping between the scars. The tears escaped from his amber eyes followed with silent sobs.

All of those polaroid pictures seemed stares at him. His heart ached. He won’t dare to see those blue eyes looks at him with fears. That young man is his reason to keep living. His love for his beloved light making he survived with all those disgusted looks which people give toward him.

The young man’s smile is the only thing that keeps him sane through this harsh fate.

His amber eyes looked in the mirror. He hated his face. He wondered if Noctis will love him without those disgusting scars. He wondered what is the young man’s reaction when he know the real truth. The real truth about those damned scars.

He wondered, does his light ever care about his existence as much as he did?

Weak ironic laugh escaping from his mouth. He knew the answers. He knew the answers of all these rhetorical questions.

Noctis will **_never_ ** love him.

His clenched fist landed hard on the mirror, shattered it into pieces. He doesn't feel pain anymore with all those mirror sharp pieces piercing all over his bleeding hand. He doesn't care. He doesn't care even if Noctis will never love him. He doesn't care about his unrequited love.

He will always become his light’s shadow.

His love for Noctis shall be eternal until his last breath.

.

.

=====

Noctis knew that his mysterious stalker still following him. He will always be there, seeing him from the distance, with his polaroid camera and his layered outfit. Such a mysterious old man with fiery red hair and captivating amber eyes.

And with all of those hidden scars.

As much as Noctis wants to walk toward the older man to speak with him, he knows he can’t do that right now. Not with all these paparazzi and reporters that shoved their mics to his face and attacked him with so much camera flashes. Even with Gladio tried to protect him, he can’t walk away to his awaiting car. There are too many of them and Noctis feels suffocated.

“I’m sorry, I can’t answer that right now. Please, don’t block my way-” Noctis can’t get away from it. He feels trapped and dizzy. From afar, those amber eyes watching intently with clenched fist. He’s angry with how those paparazzi treated his beloved light like that.

“That useless bodyguard. He can’t even protect one person.” The older man growled in rage. He tipped his fedora down and then walked toward the paparazzi, pushing some of their cameras, protecting the raven haired actor.

_“Stay away from him!”_

Those strong deep voice surprised Noctis. His blue eyes turned toward the older man’s back in front of him. His tall and broad shoulder shielding him from all the paparazzi, didn’t care about those flashes that shoves to his face. His stalker is protecting him. He is in awe when those amber eyes looked at him and give him signal to walk toward his car.

Noctis nodded his head and then rushed to his car, sits inside it. Gladio followed him next. The doors closed and the car ready to go. The red haired man then seeing the car’s window opened slowly, showing those beautiful blue eyes and a warm smile to him.

“Thank you.” Noctis smiles at him. His beautiful blue eyes shining with gratitude. His heart flutters when there is admiration in his idol’s gaze toward him. He didn’t feels disgusted in him. He isn’t scared of him.

He smiled at him. Very warm and kind hearted smile.

And he swore that he will do anything to protect his light just to see those beautiful smile again.

.

.

=====

The music is too loud. Noctis just sits with a glass of champagne at his right hand, watched boredly at some celebrities dancing and singing without some care for the world.

They’re celebrating the success of Noctis new box office movie. They’re throwing a party at exclusive night club. Noctis isn’t a party guy himself. He prefers to play games in his spare night time but he can’t rejected Iedolas, his movie director’s invitation to celebrating his success.

And here he is. Sat alone without his bodyguard. Gladio just recently back to his home since his father Clarus is not in good shape and needed Gladio’s company in a hospital. After so many attempts to persuade Gladio, Noctis insisted that his bodyguard should accompany his father. He is just in a party. Nothing bad will happen, isn’t it?

“Just call me when something bad happens. I'll be at your place in instant!”

“Chill, will you? I’m not a kid anymore. Twenty eight is old enough for me to protect myself.” Noctis just rolled his eyes with how overprotective Gladio to him. It's understandable since his bodyguard has been guarding him since he’s only fifteen years old. Gladio is not a mere bodyguard to him. He is like his own brother.

“Boy, just don’t sit there and come on, you should at last dance already. It’s our party.”

Aranea folded her arms around his chest. She is such a gorgeous actress that play in the same movie as Noctis. The young man shook his head and smile weakly.

“Sorry, Aranea. I’m not in the mood to dance.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” She then sits beside him. “I’m surprised that top actor like you doesn’t get laid yet.” she then ordered some martini. Noctis just chuckled.

“I’m still searching for the right person. Not a mere one night stand.” Noctis then sipped his champagne. Aranea just raised her eyebrows and turned her head at the sight of blonde woman not far from the dance floor.

“So your scandal with Lunafreya isn’t true then?”

“It’s just a cheap rumors and gossip. Those Paparazzi and reporters are being exaggerated and all. Luna and I are just friend. Nothing more and less. She’s like my own sister actually.” Noctis sighed and sipped his last drink.

“How about that man then?”

“Who?”

“That mysterious man who protected you from paparazzi.” Noctis frowned. Aranea shrugged her shoulders. “The news already went viral everywhere, you know.”

“Ah, him…” His mysterious stalker. Noctis suddenly remembered that unexpected incident. “I don’t know him actually.”

“Aw, secret admirer then. How sweet.” Aranea sipped her drink. “He looked like your knight in shining armor.”

His knight in shining armor indeed. Noctis think about it hard. He can’t deny that his mysterious stalker is always following him everywhere. At first, he tried to ignore it. But when he saw those painful amber eyes and old scars, somehow he feels his heart ached.

“But I think I know him… somewhere…” Noctis looked lost in his thoughts. Aranea shook her head and then get up from her chair, tapping Noctis shoulder before leaving the young man alone.

“You should talk to him, boy. Maybe, he’s the answer you’re looking for.”

Yeah, maybe. Noctis turned his head around, tried to examine everyone on the club. He still didn’t find his stalker. Of course he isn’t gonna be here. It's an exclusive private party after all. Only people who got the invitation can join in.

“It's getting late. I should probably go home now. I’m not in the mood for party anyway.” He said it to himself. He waved his hand at some of his acquaintance, bid them farewell. He sure his driver Nyx is already waiting for him outside.

Unbeknownst to Noctis, a blonde man just smirked looking at him and decided to follow the young actor with some of his friends silently.

.

.

=====

“Nyx, I’m already at the parking area. Where are you?”

“Done already? Sorry, Noct. I’m still at Libertus’s place not far from there. I’ll be right there in fifteen minutes. Wait for me.”

“Alright.”

Noctis sighed and closed his call. He put his phone back in his pocket and stare at the golden rolex in his left wrist. It’s already half past midnight. He’s so tired and want to sleep in his apartemen soon. While he is waiting for his driver, he decided to sit at the bench near the parking area.

He feels rather lonely here rather than inside the club.

“It seems that he isn’t followed me this time.” Noctis feels a little disappointed with it. He hoped that his mysterious stalker is here with him. He really wants to talk to that man. He even want to know him better actually. He isn’t scared of his presence. Even though the older man looked ashamed with his own appearance.

Somehow behind those scars, Noctis could see how gorgeous the red haired man is.

“Now now, look who we have here?” that sinister voice made Noctis alerted. He frowned when somebody approaching him.

“Verstael? Why are you here?”

He has a bad feeling about this. Verstael is someone he rather not mess with. That blonde haired guy is a nightmare. He’s an actor just like Noctis. But he isn’t that popular anymore. With his all of his controversial scandals and bad attitude, he’s easily to be shunted aside celebrities community.

“Look at how happy you are, throwing parties to celebrate your success for that fucking movie. Marvelous.”

“It's not me who throwing the parties. Its Iedolas.” Noctis insisted. “And I don’t have any business with you.”

“Oh, are you sure about that?” Verstael raised his eyebrow. Noctis gritted his teeth when Loqi and Ulldor walked toward him behind Verstael. “I still remembered how Iedolas make me the first potential candidate to be the main star.”

“Oh, are you jealous?” Noctis smirked. “Iedolas has a good eye it seems. Since the movie become a huge success now with the new main actor.”

“Watch your fucking mouth, Noctis.” Verstael looked so angry and bitter. “Maybe I should teach you how to shut that filthy mouth of yours!”

With a quick moves, Noctis evaded Verstael punch and stepping backward to avoided him. Loqi then smirk and showing an empty vodka bottle in his left hand. Ulldor folded his arms beside him.

“Three versus one. This isn’t even fair, you bastard!” Noctis gritted his teeth. He can’t even call Gladio in this crucial moment. The moment he makes his call, he sure Loqi will hit his head with that vodka bottle. Noctis can fight to protect himself of course. But not facing three opponents at the same time. It's just too much.

With a good reflect, Noctis keep avoided Verstael attack. Loqi tried to hit him with the bottle and the raven haired actor succeeded in kicking Loqi’s hand, dropped the bottle on the ground.

“Stop this already! I don't want to fight with all of you!” Noctis clenched his fist, trying to control his rage. Verstael just laughing, mocking him with bitter stare.

“Oh, are you scared? You’re the first to act all high and mighty before. Are you forget that now?” The trio began to cornered Noctis at the wall. Noctis bites his lips, feeling uneasy. He can’t escape now.

“You should just die already.”

Blue eyes widen in shock. A sharp knife quickly stabbed toward him. Everything happened so fast. A glimpse of blood make Noctis gasped in horror.

But these aren’t his blood.

_“Don’t you dare.”_

Those deep threatening voice makes his heart beats faster. The knife is being held tightly in someone hand. Noctis looks so shocked when the tall man standing in front of him, tried to protect him. He isn’t his bodyguard Gladio or his driver Nyx. He knew those familiar fiery red hair and sharp amber eyes. He is someone Noctis has been waiting for so long.

His stalker. No. His knight in shining armor. His _savior_.

Blood dripping through his hand. He isn’t showing any sign of feeling pain. His expression looked so cold, in contrast with the paleness that surrounded Verstael’s expression when he saw those darkened scars in the intruder’s face.

“W-Who are you?” The red haired man’s smirk darkened seeing the fear in Verstael and his friends face. He is tipping his fedora lower and snatched the knife from Verstael grasp.

“Oh my, I’m afraid that I’ll be your very death when you try to hurt Noctis.”

A swift hard kick landed painfully at Verstael’s face. Loqi gasped in shock, seeing his best friend landed hard on the ground. The blonde man groaned in pain, his nose bleeding heavily. Loqi gritted his teeth angrily and snatched his vodka bottle from the ground and try to threaten the red haired man.

“I’ll crush your head, you disgusting face!”

“My, such a filthy mouth. Didn’t your parents ever teach you any manners, young man?”

Noctis is in awe when his stalker evaded Loqi’s bottle and then slammed the young man’s face with his polaroid camera. With this much strength, he can compete with Gladio for sure. Maybe that time, his stalker was holding back when Gladio punched him. Noctis never knew how strong his stalker was until he saw it with his own eyes.

The red haired man chuckled lowly and Ulldor looks scared when those amber eyes gazing him sharply. “How about you, gentlemen? It seems you look stronger than the other two.”

“W-We should leave now, guys.” Ulldor quickly escaped with injured Verstael and Loqi. For the last farewell, the blonde man turned his head toward his enemy and throw some spits.

“You _monster!_  You’ll pay for this!”

The older man just standing there and keep his silent. Noctis then rushed toward him and giving a sad look. “Your hand is still bleeding. Let me help you.”

His amber eyes gazing intently at how Noctis carefully wrapped his bleeding hand with his handkerchief. It's the first time he is seeing his beloved light so close to him like this. It feels like a dream. He just get used to seeing his idol from afar.

His heart is beating so fast.

“You’re not afraid… _of me_?”

“Why should I afraid of the man who saved me with all of his life?”

His amber eyes widen at how tender Noctis looked at him. The young man could see all of his scars now. His disgusting scars that made him look like a monster. But his beloved light didn’t look scared at all. He even gently caressing his scars with his fingers.

“You saved me… _twice_ , didn’t you?”

Those words making him shaking with disbelieve. How did Noctis know about this? He can’t formed his words to question the young man’s statement. His voice feels like lost all of sudden. He let the young man voicing his story.

“Six years ago, you saved me from those fire…” said Noctis calmly. His fingers keep caressing these scars lovingly as if these scars are the most precious things to him.

“You’re him, aren’t you? I will never forget those beautiful amber eyes.”

His breath hitched. Feeling surprised. He didn’t even think Noctis still remembered about him. About that painful day. The day when those fire burned everything. Burned his life. And all of his hopes.

“So, you still remember?”

Noctis nodded silently. He still remembered the headlines of the newspaper Ignis gave to him that day.

**_A man saved a young actor from fire incident. The young actor is save but the rumors said that man who saved him is already burned alive and… dead._ **

“That day when I nearly died, nearly lost my life. I still remembered how he ran toward me. He embraced my body, protecting me from those fire. I still remembered his amber eyes and those tears. Telling me to keep living. Telling me that he loves me so much until…”

Noctis couldn’t finish his sentences. He clenched his chest. Feelings hurt and painful. Soft sob escaped him. He covered his mouth with shaking hand. His teary blue eyes turned to see the amber eyes, gazing with so much sadness and hopes.

_“Its you, isn’t it… Ardyn Izunia?”_

Ah, those name. His real name. A name that seems dead to the world. He can’t imagine that Noctis will someday mentioned his real name with his own voices. He then close his amber eyes. He can feel tears slowly streaming down to his cheeks. Blended with his burn scars.

_“...Yes.”_

Ardyn whispered hoarsely. His voice felt so hurt and heavy. His teary amber eyes met tenderly with those blue eyes. Hesitantly, he try to caressing his beloved light’s face. He feels relieved when Noctis welcoming his touch and leaning to his fingers.

“As long as I’m still breathing, I’ll always follow you everywhere you go. And I’ll always protecting you.”

Those sincere promises rendered Noctis speechless. In his life as a model and actor, he never knew there was someone who genuinely care about him. Not as an idol. But as his real self. He didn’t expect someone will gladly give up his own life just to save him. He sure that between his thousand fans on this world, there will be no one who devoted their lives to him as much as Ardyn.

And all of these painful scars is Ardyn’s proof of how deep his love to him. It's not just an ordinary human love.

It's the true love. The truest of true love.

_The truest love of all._

“But if you don’t want my presence anymore…” Ardyn bite his lips with a little fear in his eyes. “I’ll leave from your life. A beautiful star like you won’t be shining brightly with a darkness like me.”

“I don't want you. Yes.” Noctis said firmly. Before Ardyn becoming more crushed and trembling with heartbreak, the young man cupped his darkness face and stared deeply at that beautiful amber eyes.

“I don’t want you… to go. _I want you to stay. Here with me. Until I died._ ”

“Noct…”

Tears flowing freely from his amber eyes. Ardyn watched in disbelief. It feels so unreal that his beloved light reciprocate his feelings. His undying love for the young man has been blessed with the same love. Noctis love him too. Noctis want to stay with him until he died.

This isn’t dream anymore. This is all real.

An ironic chuckle escaped from him. “It's a wonder how could a beautiful star like you love _disgusting monster_ like me?

_"You’re not a monster.”_

His beloved light then taking off his fedora and wiped all of his tears, holding his face close. “You’re so beautiful, Ardyn. All of these scars won’t make you a monster. I’m glad that the man who saved me six years ago are still alive. You’re the one that I’ve been searching for. You’re half of my soul. I’ll never let you go again and this time…”

Noctis holding that precious burn scars hand to his chest, engulfing it with his own hands.

_“I want to protect you too with my own life.”_

Happiness and relief washed all over his heart. Their lips finally met in a tender and passionate kiss. Noctis never knew how much Ardyn has been longing for him. Longing for his touch and his love. He has been waiting for him for so long. He didn’t need to hide from Noctis again this time. Not anymore.

Now, he can walk tall, side by side with his light. Forever. Until death separates them.

.

.

=====

The paparazzi went roared at the sight of young model and actor, Noctis Lucis Caelum, walked on the red carpet and waved his hand. He then rushed toward his awaiting car and a red haired man opened the car’s door for him. Noctis smiles when his lover tipping his fedora, bowed slightly. Playful smirk formed in his savior handsome face beside those old scars.

“Your car is ready, your majesty.”

Noctis pecked Ardyn lips in a light loving kiss, and then sits inside the car with Ardyn followed him. They didn’t care how shocked those reporters faces are. Dozens of cameras flashes everywhere. None of those paparazzi questions answered. They know for sure that tomorrow, the world will be blasted by their new rumor and scandal.

_And they will definitely enjoy it._


End file.
